


Hello, is there anyone?

by Leslielilou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood Drinking, Episode: s01e03 Dead Man's Party, Kidnapping, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Saphael, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Mates, Vampire Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielilou/pseuds/Leslielilou
Summary: "Hello, is there anyone?”Suddenly a face appeared in front of the small window, surprised Simon and stepped back. The stranger entered the room and slammed the door. 'Damn, he's sexy, he can do anything he wants in this room', Simon thought and blushed.The stranger understand Simon’s thoughts and began to smile, the kind of smile just before eating his prey with a hint of fang.





	1. Simon

Simon looks around the room where he was locked up. There's nothing but dust, a closed coffin, and he's just hoping there's no one in there. He starts panicking, who kidnapped him, and why? He’s just a normal 18-year-old boy who will soon be going to college and discovered the shadoworld just few days ago. He’s still digesting Clary's news being a shadowhunter. He has met other shadowhunters, and he already knows he doesn’t like the blonde whose Clary seems immediately liked. He feel sick to see her fall in love with someone other than him, but he knew it was happening. Even if he made himself the idea, it doesn’t mean that it hurts less.

 

He didn’t see who kidnapped him. He was surprised in his van and the person was in the back. He only heard a voice when he had his head upside down, hanging in the air. But that voice ... God, that voice gave shivers all over his body, but weirdly, not afraid. Simon approached the cross-shaped window of the door and began to speak.

"Hello, please, is there anyone? I didn’t see your face, I couldn’t even identify you, you can free me, and I wouldn’t say anything." He began to speak to himself

"Anyway who will believe me? I entered a world where there are shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires ... I didn’t even know it existed few days ago. I still cannot believe it myself so convince someone else ...”

"Hello, is there anyone?”

Suddenly a face appeared in front of the small window, surprised Simon and stepped back. The stranger entered the room and slammed the door. _Damn, he's sexy, he can do anything he wants in this room_ , Simon thought and blushed. The stranger understand Simon’s thoughts and began to smile, the kind of smile just before eating his prey with a hint of fang. _Shit, shit, shit, I'm screwed! I'll eat that smile. Fuck he has fangs. He is so sexy. No no no Simon, take it back, it's probably him who kidnapped you,_ thought the young man.

"Hey! Um, could I get out of here please? Umm ... I'm nothing, I don’t have any value and ... and I will not tell anyone, you don’t need me"

"Actually, I do" The mysterious man approached Simon more and more, but Simon couldn’t move, he was lost in the dark eyes of this handsome man. He recognized the voice, it was the vampire who captured him earlier. They were close now, just a few more inches and they could touch each other. Simon's gaze went back again and again between the mouth and eyes of his beautiful stranger with the sweet voice. He approached a little more, he wasn’t afraid, he knows that he wouldn’t be hurt by this man. Desire, envy could be felt in the air of the room. It was clear that both were attracted to each other.

"I don’t even know your name," muttered Simon

"Raphael _" My god this voice! How can he make the name of an angel so sinfully? When he brings it out of his mouth_? Simon thought.

They were now almost touching. Simon felt electricity throughout his body, his heart was beating fast, breathing just as fast he breathed:

"Simon"

And so, the space was filled up between them, neither of them knew who had moved first but it didn’t matter. The kiss had started hard as a need that had to be satiated after an eternity of waiting. Quickly Simon broke the kiss to breathe but an instant later a second was started less hard than the first but just as hungry. Simon felt a lick on his lips asking for the entrance that Simon immediately accepted. Tongues began to dance together, exploring each other's mouths.

The kisses continued until they became warmer, waiting for more with more touches. Hands began to discover the body of other and Simon discovered the coldness of Raphael's skin but the cold sensation under his fingers didn’t bother him at all. Without realizing it, Raphael had pushed him to the closed door and held him up there, Simon was more than happy to have some support because the kisses were so stunning, passionate. He never had kisses like these before. Simon's mouth was released and he felt Raphael's down to his jaw, his neck. He couldn’t hold back a groan because it was so fucking good. He felt the fangs gently scraped into his neck, the feeling of vampire’s fangs sent him into the shivers all over his body. He put his hand on the Raphael’s nape and turned his head to the side to give him more space, and pleaded:

"Do it Raphael, please! Bite me"

Raphael licked the chinstrap area and kissed before sliding his fangs into his pale neck. Simon couldn’t stop the loud moaning left his mouth. The world disappeared around them, it was just Raphael and he, just that pleasure, envy, he felt so good, and he wanted even more vampire in front of him. Simon had never felt so hard all his life, caught in the intense pleasure of being bitten by a hot and sexy vampire, he tilted his hips to meet Raphael's and moaned even more when he felt he wasn’t alone being extremely hard. He slid his hand down on Raphael’s arm until he reached his waist and then went down to the waistband, untying and unbuttoning Raphael's pants. He slipped his hand into the vampire’s boxer and when he could touch his cock, he felt Raphael moan during the bite. Simon wanted to make Raphael feel as good as he is right now. The young man began to gently caress his companion and then more and more intense. Raphael pulled his fangs out of Simon's neck and dropped his head on the young man's shoulder while moaning softly.

"You have to stop, otherwise I will not last long."

"I want you Raphael, I don’t want to stop now. I want you like I have never wanted anyone else in my life"

Raphael undid Simon's pants as quickly as possible with his vampire speed as he answered.

"Dios, I want you too, I want you Simon"

He kissed him again as he took him under the thighs to lift him up. Simon instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Raphael stopped the kiss and put his fingers in Simon's mouth asking him to lick them. Moments later Simon felt a first finger come in and moaned at the sensation of intrusion. The vampire took the time to prepare it, he added a second, then a third finger.

Raphael's dick drip of pre-cum, he couldn’t wait, he pulled out his fingers and Simon moaned frustrated with the loss but when he felt the head of the dick at his entrance another moaning came out, damn it was good, so good. When Raphael was completely inside both moaned at the same time and still continued to kiss languidly. _Damn it's good, please, I never want it to stop,_ Simon thought.

Raphael’s up and down was so intense and without realizing it, he used some of his vampire speed, making Simon scream with pleasure. They were close together. Raphael found Simon's prostate and hit it harshly, deeply and sent Simon into an intense orgasm that made him contract around Raphael and seconds later sent Raphael to his climax.

 

When they both came down from their orgasms, Simon couldn’t help but talk.

"Wow, it was fantastic and the vampire speed thing was so… wow"

"Something you want to do again?"

"Absolutely"

"Perfect, I'm sure we'll meet again very soon, then"

With these words, Raphael smiled and left the room with vampire’s speed after placing a chaste kiss on Simon’s lips, a promise to meet again soon. Simon stood there, looking at where Raphael was a second earlier, and dressed slowly, thinking back to what had happened. _I could do it again for all eternity_ , Simon thought with a smile.

 


	2. Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's POV, enjoy ^^

Raphael has lived a rather lonely all his life. Before his turn, he never had a relationship even though he tried to go out with girls to please his mamá. He didn’t like being with girls. The simple act of kissing them made him uncomfortable. He discovered that he didn’t like kissing girls but boys was another story though in 50’s it was a things very badly seen so he just stopped kissing girls and stopped thinking about boys.

After his turn he didn’t have time to think about this things, between learning with Magnus of his improved abilities, his religion, doing everything to see his family, the entry into his new clan and the protection of the latter after few years of hard work to enter the Camille’s good graces and finish as his second commander. Raphael didn’t really think about relationships and he didn’t care about that, he had proposals from other downworlders but he never saw the call to have sex with another person. He knew the theory but never tested the practice. He lived very well without sex.

One day, during his apprenticeship, Magnus had spoken to him about mates, mates’ bond. People who were destined to be together, soulmates. But he never thought he would have someone, he didn’t deserve someone. Besides, who would be mad enough to want to stay with a monster like him? So he left the information in a remote place of his memory.

A few decades passed, Raphael was a vampire respected by others of his clan and continued to protect them from Camille’s madness. She continued to break the accords. He had already started his plan to take Camille's clan. One day, she was going to succeed in making them burn alive. She was starting to make mistakes and was going to grab the attention of the clave. It couldn’t last anymore.

One day, Camille heard rumors of the appearance of Valentine's daughter who had grown up and raised in the mundane’s world with her mother. At the time, the woman had fled to hide away from shadoworld, away from her crazy husband and took with her the mortal cup, protecting her unborn daughter and shadoworld of the Valentine’s threat. Following these rumors, Camille put in mind that she wanted the mortal cup. For that, she asked Raphael to kidnap mundane best friend from Valentin's daughter. He took his trusty friend Lily with him.

It wasn’t difficult to find them, they had gone to the city of Bones to find the girl’s memories. Raphael didn’t worry about shadowhunters, he only had eyes on the mundane best friend. He was really handsome, with brown hair in all directions, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes hidden behind glasses and a brighter smile than the sun itself. Raphael felt something in his stomach, a feeling he never felt. The memory of the conversation with Magnus about mates comes back in his mind.   
Raphael saw the opportunity to take action as soon as he saw the mundane coming towards the van with the shadowhunter girl.

"Go diversion to keep the girl off the mundane"

Lily simply nodded at the order and made some noise to attract the girl towards her. Raphael approached the van and climbed in noiselessly. He grabbed the mundane by shoulders and put his other hand on mundane’s mouth.

Raphael heard his heart beat fast. The feeling he had felt few minutes ago intensified. This new feeling intrigued him, he was going to do some research as soon as they were back at the hotel. The negotiation with the shadowhunters passed like a blur and he discovered that the mundane’s name was Simon.

 

Back at the hotel, he locked Simon in an unused room far away from other vampires and especially Camille. He went to the library, perhaps to have information about the feelings that are growing since he saw Simon. After a few hours of research, Raphael learned something important.

_Simon is my mate._

The vampire went to the room where he had put Simon waiting, he had to see him, he had to talk to him, and he had to do something. Approaching the room, he heard his mate speak.

"Hello, please, is there anyone? I didn’t see your face, I couldn’t even identify you, you can free me, and I wouldn’t say anything."

"Anyway who will believe me? I entered a world where there are shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires ... I didn’t even know it existed a few days ago. I still cannot believe it myself so convince someone else ...”

"Hello, is there anyone?”

Raphael approached the door to see Simon jumped and stepped back. Raphael couldn’t help but approached him and saw that the young man was staring at him and blushed deeply. _Dios, he's really cute when he blushes. I wonder how far the red goes under his clothes_ , thought Raphael. He understood the kind of thoughts his mate had and began to smile _. It will be very interesting._

"Hey! Um, could I get out of here please? Umm ... I'm nothing, I don’t have any value and ... and I will not tell anyone, you don’t need me"

"Actually, I do" Raphael approached him more and more closely and he didn’t move, he didn’t look frightened, he stared at him. They were inches from each other and Raphael thoug _ht He's really beautiful, my handsome mate. Now that I've met you, I don’t want to lose you, ever._ Simon come near to Raphael a little more and began to talk to him.

"I don’t even know your name," muttered Simon

"Raphael"

They were almost touching and Raphael could hear the Simon's heart pounding, his breathing was just as fast he answered breathlessly:

"Simon"

Finally, the space between them has been filled. The kiss was hard, wild, like drinking water after spending days in desert. The kiss was broken by Simon, being a human, he needs to breathe but he started a second kiss. Raphael asked for the entrance by sliding his tongue along mate’s lips and deepened the kiss. Simon quickly opened his mouth, their tongues sliding together in a sensual dance. _Dios, I don’t want it to end. I want to kiss him again and again, I want it all of him._

Kisses continued but Raphael wanted more, he wanted to taste his young man. The hands were starting to go under the clothes, touching the icy and heated skin. Raphael gently pushed Simon to the door to keep him steady and began to descend from his mouth to his jaw, his neck. He could feel Simon's blood running through his veins, the smell of his blood, caramel like the sweets he loved so much when he was young with his mother and siblings. His fangs came out as soon as he felt his mate’s blood, and gently scratched them in Simon's neck. He felt a hand behind his nape and exposed the neck to give him better access. He heard Simon plead, his voice full of lust and despair.

"Do it Raphael, please! Bite me"

Raphael licked the area where he wanted to bite, kissed his skin, and gently slid the fangs into his mate's frail neck. He heard his moan loudly. This moan went straight into his cock. Nothing was important at the moment, neither the clan nor Camille, nothing, just him and his handsome soulmate. Suddenly he felt hips rubbing against him and then a hand slipping down his arm to his waist and down to his waistband. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and Raphael couldn’t suppress the groan that came out of his mouth. The movements of Simon's warm hand made him crazy. He had to pull his fangs out of Simon's pale neck and drop his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t stop moaning. _Dios this kid is going to be my second death._

"You have to stop, otherwise I will not last long."

"I want you Raphael, I don’t want to stop now. I want you like I have never wanted anyone else in my life"

Raphael used his accelerated speed to undo Simon's pants as quickly as he could while answering him.

"Dios, I want you too, I want you Simon"

Raphael took Simon's thighs to keep him against the wall with his legs around his waist. He knew theoretically what he had to do, after living with Magnus for a while, he learned a few things. He could have felt uncomfortable like before but with Simon it was intense, good, and incredible, he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to go all the way. He wanted to do that with Simon, with his mate, no one else.

Raphael began to slide a first wet finger at Simon’s entrance and last moaned again and again and each groan made even harder Raphael’s cock. After the third finger, Raphael was close and felt that Simon was too so he pulled out his fingers, ignoring the frustrated groan of the young man and let his cock slowly penetrate Simon. _Mmmh so good, so good! He will make me to go crazy._ Raphael began to up and down deeper and deeper, he lost control for a few moments using his vampire speed but apparently hearing Simon’s yells, he seemed to enjoy. Raphael touched Simon's prostate and hit it again and again until orgasm. _Dios, I'm so close ... so close ... Ahhhhh._

After coming down from their intense orgasms, he heard Simon speak.

"Wow, it was fantastic and the vampire speed thing was so… wow"

"Something you want to do again?"

"Absolutely"

"Perfect, I'm sure we'll meet again very soon, then"

_I will not let you go now, you are mine, and I am yours, my mate, and my reason for living. We are destined to be together and I will not let anyone hurt you even if I have to leave my life there. I will protect you until I burn in hell._

Raphael dressed quickly, smiled at his perfect little human and kissed his lips chastely before leaving at an accelerated speed. He had someone to deal with and quickly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic and I'm sorry for mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue, actually I'm french.  
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoy my story. Thanks for read it.  
> Saphael is the best ship ! ^^


End file.
